


The Art Of Love

by XxClockWorkxX



Series: The Art Of Love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: “Hypothetically speaking Hank, would you ever consider...loving an android?”**Connor is confused by his new emotions for Hank, and gets an indirect push in the right direction from his pal Markus.**





	The Art Of Love

“I didn't know you could paint.”

 

Markus smiles at the other as he nods. “Carl...taught me some things. I often find that painting or drawing helps me organize my thoughts. It's a secret hobby of mine though. Imagine the look on North's face if she saw any of these.”

 

Connor studies the wall of art. There are many paintings and drawings of the woman that his friend fell for. He lets the slightest of smiles form as they walk, eyes scanning the story line of paintings dedicated to the woman. Each picture speaks volumes with it's vibrant colors and lines that seem to melt into the feminine frame. It's clear how close Markus and North are. Clear how much his friend feels for her.

 

“I think she'd initially be surprised, but not angry.”

 

Markus nods. “Perhaps, but for now I'd like to keep these all hidden.”

 

Connor stops, looking over at the other android with concern. “Are you afraid she'll disapprove?”

 

“No, not at all. I just...think there is a perfect time and place to reveal them to her.”

 

“Hmm. I see.”

 

They continue walking through the large room, Markus going on and on about his hidden talent. It makes Connor wonder if he himself has one. While it is easy to download things into their program, Markus learned how to paint with such feeling without such a thing, and before becoming deviant astonishingly. He was designed to be a law and order type android so maybe his hidden talent had something to do with those sort of things. As he's thinking about what it could be, his eyes fall on a canvas a ways ahead. It's sitting out on the balcony of the church, and covered by a dusty sheet.

 

“What is that one?” He questions, motioning with a nod in the direction of the balcony.

 

The Jericho leader follows his gaze, and smiles for a split second before shrugging. He states that it's not complete yet, and walks ahead of Connor, back in the direction of the halls leading to the church area. Connor spares one more curious glance at the balcony, but follows the other.

 

He chats with the other members of Jericho until he receives a message from Hank. It's short and simple, but blunt enough to make Connor frown.

 

_**I'm Outside.** _

 

“Excuse me.” He says to the others before dismissing himself to go check the front of the church.

 

As he expected, he sees the Lieutenant's car, and spots the lounging frame of the older man behind the wheel. He shakes his head, walking out of the doors and over to the passenger window. Hank's blue eyes lock on him when he leans down to peer inside the car.

 

“Did a case come up, Lieutenant? Seeing as it is your off day, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow.”

 

The man shakes his head, sitting up as he motions for Connor to get in. On instinct he sends Markus a message through their link that he'll be leaving with Hank, hopping in with a smile matching his partners.

 

“Sumo got bored with just me. He's use to you being around so I'm doing him a favor and scooping his favorite playmate up.” Hank gives, and Connor tilts his head.

 

“Are you sure you weren't the one bored Hank? It's alright to admit that even you get lonely without some form of socialization.”

 

Hank scoffs at him. “Smart ass. Yeah, I guess I was alittle bored too. I got so use to seeing you around during the deviant cases. Now that everything is over jobs kinda dry.”

 

Connor nods. “Well homicide isn't really my area of expertise. While I'm glad Fowler allows me to help with deviant crimes every now and then, I do agree....I miss our adventures.”

 

He looks over at the other in time to see the soft tug at his beard framed lips. Hank agrees that they had some good times amidst all the crazy ones. He even adds that he too wishes Fowler would just make him Hank's permanent partner for all cases.

 

“Homicide or not, you'd make a damn good detective kid.”

 

“Why thank you.” Connor beams, still not completely use to how warm he feels when Hank gives him any form of a compliment or praise.

 

Being a deviant meant feeling a wide range of emotions, and each one was new and exciting to him, but Hank seemed to heighten the experience of learning. Any time he was around the other every emotion felt more complex, more vivid, like the blur had been lifted at the most thrilling moment possible. If he had to explain it, it was lie a roller coaster complete with all the best twists, dips, flips, and turns. It was a rush, but he'd never let the the man no that. He doesn't know why, but he feels embarrassed anytime too much of an emotion shows around the other. H may be deviant, but he still likes to keep his ordered demeanor up. Some habits die hard after all.

 

“Eh, don't go getting a big head. I'm just being honest. Giving credit where credits due.” Hank states.

 

“I understand.”

 

He watches the man's hand reach for the volume dial, and his audio receptors are ambushed by loud heavy metal, and Hank sings along with the screamed lyrics. Connor is use to it by now, but the initial loudness is always startling. Despite not wanting to let it show his partner always manages to catch him off guard, and he smirks at him much like he is now every time. Connor gives him a playful disapproving look, and usually he'd just get a laugh from the other man, but today is different. Hank laughs, but he takes his eyes off the road for a few seconds to glance side ways at Connor and he....winks.

 

_Did he really just wink?_

 

Connor replays the quick action in his mind palace while his eyes stare at the wolfish grin on the bearded face beside him. Hank's eyes return to the road, but he'd might as well have looked away in slow motion with how locked on all Connor's servers were on him now. The grin is still here as the man drives, and Connor has to force himself to look away from the other, blinking to test his visual components.

 

Suddenly his body is growing hot at a slow but steady rate, and he feels a sort of tightness near his Thirium regulator. He scans himself, finding nothing out of the ordinary, and so chalks it up as some new emotion he's yet to classify. He hasn't felt this before whatever it is, but it passes after awhile of just sitting there listening to the music so he relaxes. He spends the rest of the day with Hank and Sumo, enjoying old movies, and idle chit chat with the other.

 

The next time he sees Hank, it's while at the station. He was called in by Fowler to investigate some case involving an anti-android rally member who attacked a group of androids at a local bar. He was about to just head over to the scene in a taxi after waiting for his partner to show when he hears the man's voice. He smiles waiting for the other to round the corner, but when he does Connor's LED goes into a spin cycle of blue and yellow, unable to settle as he stares. Connor has never experienced shock of this nature, but he can pin point that this feeling is a close relative to it as he watches Hank approach, coffee in one hand, a tablet in the other with their case info. He looks completely focus which is unusual, but that's not what has Connor unable to access his speech files when Hank finally notices his presence. No, it's the image of Hank's hair pulled back into a mid-high ponytail, only two small gray bangs of hair left to fall in the front. They frame the detectives face in a way that makes him look rugged, rebellious, and slightly younger despite the color. He also has a black looped earring on just the right ear.

 

“Connor? Did Fowler call you in?” Hank says, and Connor opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

 

The seconds go by, and all he can do is stand there staring at the other while he's given a look of worry. He wants to say that he's alright when asked, but he still hasn't figured out what's rendering him speaking impossible at the moment.

 

“Connor? What the fuck? You're freakin me out here. You short circuit or what?” Hank says, waving the hand holding his case info in Connor's face.

 

He manages to nod, but that's about it. Hank looks around and then asks him if he's here for the anti-android double homicide case.

 

Again Connor nods, and Hank's brows meet in the middle as he frowns. Something about seeing him frown makes Connor panic enough to form words again.

 

He clears his throat. “I...was waiting for you to arrive so that we can travel to the scene....together.”

 

Hank nods, Connor's awkwardness apparently forgotten as he finishes his coffee. He reaches into his jacket and throws his car keys to Connor.

 

“Go ahead, I parked in the usual spot, but first I need to check something over with Fowler.”

 

“Of course, Lieutenant.”

 

Connor looks down at the keys, then back up at the lieutenant as he passes him for Captain Fowler's office. As he's waiting in the car for Hank to come back out, he runs numerous tests on himself.

 

At the crime scene they are met with the sight of two body bags. One black the other a dark midnight blue, meaning that the two bodies Fowler told them about are an android an a human. Ben gives them the run down, and Connor scans the scene while listening.

 

“So he tried to attack the androids friend with a gun, but the android protected them. How did the guy get killed?”

 

“The android's friend was human, camera shows she ran out of here after the android took a shot from the perp. He went after her, but the android managed to grab a hold of his leg and deliver a high voltage shock. He got fried.” Ben explains, and Connor looks over at the black body bag.

 

“Where is the girl?” He questions and Ben answers that they are still searching for her.

 

Hank makes a grumbling sound. “What kinda friend abandons their friend after seeing them get shot?”

 

Ben shrugs. “Perhaps she was scared. Fear is one hell of a motivator when fight or flight kicks in.”

 

“Still...she didn't call the cops, didn't come back in all this time? It's been hours since the bar was closed cause of this.”

 

He adds that if her friend had been human she'd probably have come back by now, or never went far to begin with. Connor looks up from where he's squatting beside the bags.

 

“They may not have families of their own to miss them, but the fact he died trying to protect her means he thought of her as important. She probably thought he could hold his own, and if damaged he'd just be fixed up....real fucked up.”

 

Connor blinks at that, standing as one of Ben's team brings over the weapon the rallier used to shoot the android. Hank steps aside for Connor to grab it, not wanting to want to get his fingerprints on it. The gun is not a normal model. It is one used at CyberLife to deliver controlled shocks to androids that malfunction. A safe way to shut them down from a distance if needed.

 

“This is from CyberLife. The security personnel use it to control faulty androids that are a physical threat to the human workers. It hasn't been issued since the Revolution however.”

 

Hank grunts curiously. “So how'd this asshole get his hands on it?”

 

“Good question. He must've been a former worker at CyberLife, or have connections with someone who worked there before the CEO change.”

 

He gives Hank a glance, passing the gun back to the investigator as he moves to unzip the black bag enough to scan the human's face. He's just got the deceased man's info pulled up when suddenly the high pitched whistle of a loading shot sounds behind him.

 

“The hell are you doing?!” Officer Collins yells, as Connor turns.

 

Everything moves in slow motion as Connor sees the bright red warning him of the impending shot aimed at him. He processes ways to avoid it as best he can, but all options at such close range mean he's going to get some damage. He begins to move enough to just be winged, but Hank's jacket is suddenly blocking him from the shot, and the next thing he knows the shot rings out.

 

“Hank?!” He yells reaching out to catch the larger man as he comes falling back.

 

“I'm sorry! I d-didn't! I didn't mean to, didn't even press anything! It just locked onto him!”

 

“Just get it out of here, and away from any androids dammit!” Ben commands and the guy scrambles out of the bar.

 

“Ahhh, fuck that burns!” Hank grunts out as Connor moves to lean him up against the counter.

 

Quickly his hands rip open the Lieutenant's shirt where it's smoking, and he searches for the wound. His brown eyes scan Hank but he finds nothing except a flat capped piece of metal.

 

“Bullet proof vest...” Connor breathes out, and Hank winces as he removes the flattened bullet.

 

“Fuck what are those things made of?”

 

Connor lists the components used to make the electrically charged ammo, as he helps Hank back up to his feet mostly just to relax himself from the near heart attack he had when he saw Hank begin to fall. Could androids even have heart attacks?

 

“Basically, it's meant to take down something thicker than humans. Fuck, I'll be feeling that for weeks.”

 

Connor lowers his head as Hank balances himself against the bar.

 

“I'm sorry Lieutenant. I should have moved faster, or made sure it was disengaged before-”

 

A hand on his chin, forcing him to look up into those blue pools makes him freeze.

 

“Shut the fuck up Connor. You're alright and that's all that matters.”

 

Connor can't find his words again, staring into the eyes of his partner, keenly aware of his fingers still against his chin. Hank gives him a reassuring grin, his grip loosening as those fingers slide free from Connor's face.

 

“Here. Help me out to the car.”

 

Connor snaps out of his momentary stupor as Hank's hand comes to his shoulder, turning so that the other can balance on him as they exit the bar.

 

The next day he decides to speak with Markus alone about the new emotions working their way into his coding. He's sitting on one of the couches, going over the occurrences in order, while Markus paints on the balcony to his left.

 

“And I froze up. I don't understand why though. Either it's my speech, my core temperature control, or my movement that becomes effected. The question is why? Is this what emotions do to humans? Is this what you experienced after deviating?”

 

He looks up at the other, but can't gauge his friends reaction due to his back being to him.

 

“I can't say that I did.” Comes the leader's reply, his back moving with the paint strokes against the canvas.

 

That doesn't make Connor feel any relief at all, and he openly sighs defeated. If he can't figure out what's going on with him, then he'll be putting Hank at risk again should he freeze up when it matters most.

 

“You have nothing to worry about Connor. Emotions are much like art. Different for each individual. I may not have any answers for you that match with your system failures, but...” He pauses in his painting to study it.

 

Connor waits impatiently for him to finish speaking.

 

“Perhaps your emotions aren't a liability to your work in the way you perceive.”

 

Connor frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

He doesn't answer, beckoning Connor over with a wave of his hand. Connor gets up, and joins his friend out on the balcony. He's so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he doesn't even notice what Markus has been working on until he asks Connor for his opinion.

 

“All of your painting are prefect I don't see why my opin-”

 

His eyes lock on the familiar gray waves, easily recognizing them as belonging to Hank. His brows meet as he studies the painting more. In one corner of the large canvas is Hank sitting on the hood of his car, parked right in the area below the balcony Connor is currently standing on. He's smiling that smug grin of his, perfect teeth perfectly remaster on the canvas. Next to him is Connor, eyes looking over at the other with a kind of shine in them that makes Connor tilt his head. Hank's eyes have the same shine in their blue depths. He's never known him or Hank to ever look at each other in such a way, but he recalls this moment from memory. He scans the other parts of the painting. More moments between him and his partner, and each one leaves Connor returning to the specific memory each reflects.

 

Had Markus been watching them? Why does he look so...he can't find the words for it as he takes in the painting as a whole.

 

“You two are quite the enigma. I have enjoyed capturing such precious moments. If more humans and androids looked at one another this way...well we never would have to worry about being accepted now would we?”

 

Connor finds it hard to take his eyes off the painting, but manages a small look in Markus' direction. His friend simply smiles at him, and Connor is about to question him until he states that the painting is his to have if he likes. Again his eyes fall on the painting, and the feelings it pulls from him are even harder to process than the ones he's been feeling lately. Something becomes clear to him though, the more he looks at the way the Connor and Hank in the scenes look at one another. He's seen that look before. Where though?

 

“Markus?” North calls from behind them, and they both turn to look at her as she peeks her head into the room.

 

“Yes love?” His friend says, giving his girlfriend a warm smile that she returns as they meet each other in the middle of the room.

 

She tells him she was looking for him, and that Simon and Josh need help with something.

 

“Of course. Connor, we can talk more later if you like. Enjoy the painting, and remember...art is unexpected...much like the deepest of feelings.”

 

“Hmm. Thank you.” Connor says, watching the two leave the room hand in hand.

 

Then it hits him.

 

_Of course! He's seen Markus and North look this way at one another. The way that... lovers do._

 

His head turns back to the painting, and he compares the looks he often sees the two lovers give one another to the ones Markus' has drawn of him and Hank. He really couldn't say if that's the way Hank actually saw him, but when he thinks of himself viewing the man in such away those strange emotions start to resurface. The more he looks at the images of Hank, the more he wonders what it'd be like to have such a dynamic with his partner. Part of him feels guilty, and ashamed, but then another part feels it's only logic given how much time he's spent with the man. They have grown closer over the past few months.

 

_But does he...feel that way about Hank?_

 

He thinks on what he knows to be symptoms of romantic emotional attachment.

 

  1. Genuine rush or high when thinking of them




_He wouldn't call it a high, but a significant spike in his processing occurs_

 

  1. Excessive thoughts pertaining to them




_As of late he has thought of the older man quite often_

 

  1. Inability to sleep properly/ loss of appetite




_That wasn't something he could judge given that he doesn't require food or sleep._

 

  1. Heart rates synchronize




_He'd have to check that one the next time he's near Hank, but he doubts this one is accurate. After all a Thirium Regulator maybe a faux heart for androids, but it works alittle different from the human heart._

 

  1. Open to new ideas and activities




_If Hank wanted to try something new he wouldn't object to it. He likes experiencing new things with the Lieutenant._

 

  1. You see them as part of your future




_This one makes him think of the moment back at the bar, and other times Hank's life was in danger of being ended. Just the thought of that alone makes him afraid. He wants the Lieutenant to live as long as possible, though he's aware that humans eventually expire. Having no future with Hank however is something he isn't ready to even entertain._

 

  1. Empathy towards them grows




_He puts up with a lot more from the other, and one could say it is due to an increase in his empathy. He also doesn't like disappointing Hank._

 

_Judging by that assessment alone....he certainly feels something more than friendship for his partner._

 

Frowning, he runs his fingers down the now dry canvas, the lines of it feeling foreign to him as he touches one of the Hank's in the painting.

 

_Is this love....is that what these emotions stem from? Is this what explains his inability to function correctly lately? Does he really love Hank?_

 

Just the thought makes him feel nervous, but he needs to know for sure. Taking the picture with him, he takes a taxi to the Lieutenant's house. Hank isn't there, but he was given a key awhile back for emergency purposes. Atleast that's what he'd like to believe. Honestly Hank probably just wants to avoid any other windows being broken.

 

Connor is sitting on the couch, painting leaned up against the side of it when he hears Hank pull into the drive way. He waited a exactly thirty minutes and fifteen seconds.

 

“Alright boy calm down, we're almost inside.” He hears the man say to the impatient scratching against the door as he fetches the keys.

 

He must just be coming back from walking Sumo at the park.

 

Connor stays quiet, his nervousness returning when the front door is opened. Sumo rushes him, jumping on the couch, and Connor scoots over alittle so the large tails doesn't hit the painting.

 

“Hello Sumo. Nice to see you too boy.”

 

“Hey kid, didn't expect you today. How long have you been here?” Hank asks, taking off his coat and hanging it up on the rack along with Sumo's leash.

 

“Not long, just around thirty minutes.”

 

“Oh, ok. So what's up?”

 

He watches Hank move across the room, Sumo following him to the kitchen when he hears the man pick up his bowl. Connor's eyes are all over Hank, observing him in a much different way than before. He's noticing things about the other that he just grazed before Markus' painting opened his eyes.

 

“Nothing much. Markus made a painting for me. I wanted to show it to you.”

 

Hank shakes his head to fling the hair out of his face, a hand coming up to run through it after he gives his dog his food. Connor feels like his regulator ceases functioning for a few seconds, taking a breath as Hank walks back over. The older man takes a seat beside him, too close for Connor to not feel warm, even though he's sat this close to Hank plenty of times before.

 

“He can paint? Interesting. You guys never cease to amaze, let's see it.”

 

Connor reaches for the picture.

 

Here goes nothing. Once Hank sees it, Connor can judge by his reaction if the other sees him the same way. He mentally thinks Markus for giving him a way to test this without having to do or say anything himself before turning, picture held in front of him for the other to see.

 

He waits the seconds feeling longer as Hank's blue eyes take in the painting. Connor starts to worry when the other's eyebrows meet in the middle, something like a frown on his face. If he could blush he's pretty sure he'd be doing just that right now. Hank isn't even looking at him and he feels so exposed. Those blue eyes rise to look at him, and the look in their depths makes Connor wish he'd been programmed with the ability to turn invisible.

 

“That's.....fuckin awesome. He really recreated all those times? Wow, amazing. Guys got talent.”

 

Connor smiles, holding in the breath of relief as he nods. Hank reaches out to touch the canvas, and to Connor's surprise recaps each moment.

 

“That's the first time I dropped by to visit you at Jericho. Oh and this is the second time we hugged...wait was he there?”

 

Connor shrugs. “It would seem he sees more than he lets off.”

 

Hank considers that for a moment, then asks if it's some sort of android link thing.

 

“Not to my knowledge, but you're right. The accuracy of each depiction is spot on, as if he was there.”

 

Hank squints at the painting, leaning in more, and Connor feels hotter as he tries not to give in to the desire to lean forward to smell Hank's shampoo. He does however use the moment to study the man. He's been keeping better care of himself these days, and all the new muscle beneath the decreased bit of fat, makes Hank look healthier.

 

“Ya know something....if I didn't know any better...I'd say you kinda look like you wanna kiss me in all these.”

 

_**Thump, thump.** _

 

_Was that his regulator? It's never done that before._

 

Hanks innocent observation has Connor unable to look at the other, his hands loosening to where the picture leans forward slightly. Hank takes it from him, turning and sitting it over his lap.

 

“See, like right here. You've got this dreamy look in your eyes and-”

 

Connor isn't even sure what he says next as his system is popping up messages, and the regulator is working so loudly he can't hear him anymore. He feels like his face is close to a flame as his nails dig into his knees while he tries to control his emotions. He's nervous, really nervous. Bordering on a full on panic attack if he doesn't manage to calm himself down.

 

“Connor? Hey kid, you ok over there?”

 

He nods quicker than needed, and that gets him a concerned hand on his shoulder that makes his posture even stiffer than normal.

 

“Whoa, relax kid. It's ok. I was just saying. Are you ok? You're tense as fuck.”

 

“I...Markus said...we inspired him to paint it. That if...more humans and androids looked at one another the way we do...things would be better.” He manages, trying to divert things a little.

 

Hank looks back down at the picture, his hand still on Connor's shoulder. It squeezes lightly before moving away, and Connor feels both relieved and disappointed.

 

“Yeah, I guess he's right. They'll always be guys like the one we saw yesterday though. We can all hope, but assholes like that will always make it hard for us to be together.”

 

Connor's head snaps over to Hank, and he sees the man blink before back pedaling his words.

 

“I mean, androids and humans um...and stuff. People like him make it hard for androids and humans to live together, in peace. I....”

 

He trails off, eyes shifting around the room before they land on Connor, and Connor isn't prepared for how much they openly hide. Anyone else would miss it entirely, but for a flash second Hank's eyes dip down to his lips and then back up to his eyes before he passes the painting back. For the briefest of moments Connor saw Hank look at him the same way the Hank on the painting does. It's the first time he's ever seen the look, but it gives him some hope.

 

“It's a very good painting.” Hank comments, adding that it makes a statement for both our people.

 

“Nothing wrong with us coexisting in this world. Living, and learning together.”

 

Connor smiles at that, and he sits the painting back on the ground beside them.

 

“Or loving.” He adds, slowly turning his head to see Hank's reaction to his words.

 

The gray haired man, gives him a curious look before clearing his throat.

 

“Uh yeah...or loving. If that's what people want.”

 

Connor doesn't have to scan Hank to know that he's nervous right now, and that makes him wonder if Hank really might feel the way he does. He narrows his eyes a little as he asks the next question.

 

“Hypothetically speaking Hank, would you ever consider...loving an android?”

 

The question hits Hank hard judging by the red tint that covers the man's face as he looks around the room, his right leg bouncing as he answers. He says that after all he's seen of androids and their ability to feel like humans do he doesn't see why it wouldn't be possible.

 

Connor nods slowly, looking at the painting as a silence feels the space between them. Nothing, but the sound of Sumo munching on his dog food is heard for awhile. Hank is the first to end the silence with a question of his own.

 

“What about you? Would you ever fall for a human?”

 

Connor can hear how unsure Hank is, and he almost smiles at what that means, but decides that might make Hank think he's joking. Instead he looks the other right in the eyes.

 

“Yes. In fact I think I already have.” Comes his form of a confession.

 

Neither of them say another word as Connor lets his eyes and body language speak for him. This is all new to him any way, so he's sure trying to verbally get it across would prove difficult. He looks down at Hank's bouncing knee, sitting a hand on it, and it slows to a stop. The muscles stiff beneath his touch. His eyes flick back up to Hank's and he lets the emotions he's feeling show through them. He's nervous, afraid, curious, and....something else he doesn't have a name for. All he knows is that he wants to touch Hank. Not the fabric of his pants like he is now, but the man's actual skin. So he does.

 

His other hand rises, careful not to move too face or jerky as he rests it on the open area of Hank's shirt at his chest. A flutter, the briefest of reactions from Hank's eyes and Connor feels brave enough to press further. He lets his hand slide up Hank's neck, fingers splaying out as he reaches the man's bearded cheek. He's never felt so pulled in by his partner before, and it's like he's hooked on the traveling into this new territory with Hank. Hank still hasn't made a single objection or even sounds of acceptance, and so Connor decides to make him. He can't be the only one feeling the way he is right now. He can't be the only one burning like this.

 

“Hank.” He says low, almost a whisper, and Hank's response is strong.

 

His lips part, quivering as he inhales and exhales, eyes slowly closing. He scans the other. Increased heart rate, and when Hank opens his eyes he sees how blown his pupils are.

 

_Lust, arousal...Hank feels what he does._

 

It isn't a confession of love, but it's something and Connor locks that in as he moves forward. Hank's hands shoot up to stop Connor inches from their lips meeting, and Connor fears he's misread the situation. His eyes watch brown ones dart between his confused.

 

“What are you doing Connor?” He whispers like someone might hear them even though it's just them.

 

“I'm k-kissing you?”

 

A pause, and Connor swears Elijah should have included an invisibility or rewind switch some where in his schematics. Hank is just staring at him, and from this close it's very intimidating. He's almost about to apologize and abort mission, until Hank releases a breath, lifting his head slightly so that their lips lightly graze one another. Such a small contact makes Connor feel like he's been shocked, and his eyes close as he fights to move forward from Hank's grip. Only one of Hank's hands let go however, finding its way to Connor's chin much like it did at the bar. Hank tilts Connor's head so that Connor is looking up into his eyes, lips dangerously close to grazing again. Slowly the man's fingers form a perch for Connor's chin to rest, an intimate version of the usual way Hank makes him pay attention.

 

“Do you know what will happen if you kiss me?” He gives.

 

It's a warning, but a soft one that practically makes everything in Connor scream to challenge his partner as he's known to do during cases.

 

“No...but I'd like to.” He whispers back, his own voice strange to him in this moment.

 

He's never felt so close to an edge like this, every part of him wants whatever Hank is warning him from. The hand at Hank's beard falls to his shoulder as Hank leans the rest of the way until their lips touch lightly. It's a soft kiss, one that's testing the waters, but by the way Hank groans in his throat, it's a sweetness to what's lurking just below the surface. Wanting more, wanting the risk, Connor moves his lips like he's seen Markus and North do on occasion. Hank's grip turns back into fingers at Connor's jawline as he turns his head away, eyes closed.

 

“Don't toy with something like this kid. If I let this....if I let you do this, I can't guarantee my self control will be enough to stop me.”

 

Something bristles in Connor, making him want to beg Hank to give up any and all self control he has. He wants nothing to prevent this moment from progressing. He uses the hand that was on Hank's leg to coax the man, rubbing light circles up the other's thigh until he reaches the bulge forming in Hank's lap. A hiss, Hank squeezing his eyes shut like he's in pain, but Connor knows it's just the man's self control that has taken a blow. He moves forward the second he feels Hank's grip on his arm loosen. Blue eyes follow his movements as he turns Hank's face for another kiss. This time it's more behind it, and Connor is feeling a rush he's not use to data passing through his mind palace, but going forgotten when Hank moans. It's a beautiful growl, low and deep like the man's voice when he's drunk. Connor wants more, needs more and so he adds to the kiss, hands moving all over the older man's body, eventually settling beneath his shirt. Their heads are moving, tilting in angles as the kiss deepens until suddenly Hank lunges forward, pinning Connor on his back against the couch cushions.

 

“No turning back from here kid, remember I warned you.” He gives, and Connor moans at the dark promise in those words.

 

Hank positions himself between Connor's legs so that when he grinds down against him their respective arousal meets in a delicious dance of hips. The entire time, Hank is kissing him like a man without his life source, that life source being Connor's lips. It's a rush, a roller coaster like everything else is with this man, and Connor gets lost in the overload to his senses, Hank's tongue battling with his own for dominance. He analyzes the taste of Hank, not too surprised with what the results are, and saving the information as something uniquely Hank. He's so deep in the throes of passion with his partner, who is a surprisingly skilled kisser, that he doesn't even have time to react when Hank grips the waist of his pants. With practiced ease he undoes Connor's belt, and then the button and zipper of the pants in one fluid motion. Connor only gets a break when Hank looks over his shoulder.

 

“Sumo, in the bed.” He says, and the dog, having finished his meal trots off to Hank's bedroom.

 

When those blue eyes fall back on Connor he feels completely naked beneath them. Hank gives him a full head to groin look over, the lust in his eyes making them darker than usual. It reminds him of the times Hank got angry with him in the beginning, only with lust.

 

“I'd take this time to ask you if you're sure about this, but....I've already made up my own mind. This is happening.” He announces, and Connor's eyelids become heavier with lust.

 

“Do whatever you want.” He says.

 

“I intend to.”

 

Hank pops the buttons free from Connor's shirt, exposing his chest as he runs his tongue all over his skin.

 

“Mmmm...Hank.” He mews, shivering at the new sensation while his hands go to the man's head.

 

He buries his fingers into gray strands, hips grinding up against whatever part of Hank they can. Licks become kisses, as Hank moves lower down the couch. Connor is freed from his tight black briefs, his artificial manhood, a very fully functional one, becoming the new interest of Hank's tongue.

 

_Hot. Wet. Feels good...so damn good._

 

Those words flash across his mind as broken thoughts, stray trembles chasing them every time Hank's tongue passes across the sensitive under shaft. Connor moans out Hank's name and that seems to spur the man on to do more, taking the head of Connor's penis into his mouth.

 

“F-fuck...yes.”

 

Hank hums his approval, those dark blue eyes watching Connor's reaction to everything he does. Connor wants to close his eyes as his lips part into an O, but he keeps them locked on Hank. He's never witnessed Hank like this, never received this type of look from the man, but everything tells him to actively fix that from now on. He'd do anything to get this again. It most definitely can't be a one time thing.

 

Suddenly Hank removes his mouth, Connor bucking his hips so that his cock brushes against Hank's beard for friction of any type. The man chuckles at him, as he undoes his own pants, reaching behind the zipper to take himself in his hand before moving his lips back to Connor's tip.

 

“I'm gonna suck this cock of yours until you cum, and I'm gonna drink every drop of it before I do the same all over that pretty little face.”

 

Connor isn't sure how Hank knows that he's able to ejaculate, but he doesn't think long on it. A blunt play by play like that is just so Hank, so raw and filthy that Connor is already close to the peak. He gasps out a yes Sir, that earns him a hard suck as Hank returns his mouth to his length, bobbing his head up and down with experience. Connor bucks his hips against Hank's face barely able to keep his eyes on Hank's hand which is pumping his own cock in time with his sucking. It's all so pleasing, physically, visually, mentally that his moans steadily rise in volume the closer he gets to bliss. As if it all wasn't enough, he watches Hank spit on his hand, mouth returning to Connor's cock as a finger prods at his entrance.

 

“Ahh!” He yelps in surprise, but doesn't tell the other to stop.

 

He doubts he would have anyway. This Hank is an animal, feral by all means, and Connor loves it. This isn't the gentle Hank he's known for the past months. This Hank has a specific directive, and damn is he good at getting to it.

 

“Hank...I...my body is....I think I'm...” He tries to explain the wave of pleasure building up inside his core, eyes opening enough to see Hank's become darker, narrowing with a silent command to give him what he wants. So Connor does, body arching as his hands fall from Hank's hair to his upper back, nails digging in hard as something akin to lightening ripples all throughout Connor's circuitry.

 

“Haaaaannnnk.....I love you!” He cries out wantonly, vision going black for how long is anyone's guess, but when he returns to the present moment his body is utterly drained.

 

He's still sensitive enough though to feel Hank's throat milking him for all he's got, and he know now that Hank must have done his homework on the android anatomy to know their ejaculate was safe to ingest.

 

The sight of Hank greedily lapping at him after he's swallowed all of Connor's cum is one of the many that will stay with him forever. With a loud pop he gives Connor's length one last suck before letting him fall from his mouth, and then he moves up to lay eye to eye with Connor.

 

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” He praises, and Connor smiles into the kiss he receives.

 

He can taste his own cum on Hank's tongue and it makes him feel so dirty in a good way. After awhile of them kissing, Hank rests his forehead on Connor's. He looks deep into Connor's brown eyes as a broken groan leaves him. Connor wraps his arms around Hank's neck, holding him close enough to feel the jerking motions of Hank's hand. The man's sweat drips down Connor's forehead as he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I'm gonna cum now...I'm gonna...cum for you Connor.”

 

The breathless way Hank said it makes Connor's eyes roll closed as he bites his lip, but Hank's free hand grabs his jaw again. He shakes his head as Connor's eyes open.

 

“Don't close your eyes. I want you to remember this. Watch it all, every second.”

 

All Connor can respond with is a breathless moan of his own, he never knew how carnal Hank could be. Everything about the man is just dominating, intimidating, and demands his full attention.

 

_He has it._

 

“Oh fuuuck...shit....Connor!”

 

The second after Hank screams his name he shoots up, positioning himself so that he can release all over Connor's stomach, chest, and face. Connor lays there, taking it all like a champ, fingers already moving in the streaks to bring it to his tongue well before Hank is finished with his load. He watches the man, who watches him even through the ecstasy of his orgasm, saving Hank's sex face to memory. The way his brows meet, eyes nearly closed as his mouth opens slightly, tongue tracing his bottom lip as he empties himself. When he's done Hank, falls down to lay on Connor's sticky body. For awhile Connor just smiles, listening to Hank catch his breath as he rubs his back soothingly with on hand, the other still sucking on the fingers that held Hank's spill.

 

Hank lifts his head, staring at Connor's sucking with interest.

 

“You're so disgusting, but I love it.” He gives, and Connor smiles around his fingers before removing them to trace Hank's bottom lip.

 

He removes some of his own ejaculate that Hank missed, holding his fingers against the man's mouth.

 

“I have a very good teacher.”

 

Hank gives him that wolfish grin, tongue darting out to accept the gift with a lewd flick, and suck. They lay there like that until Hank decides Connor needs another lesson in the shower. He follows the man to the bathroom as they remove the rest of their clothes.

 

“By the way, remind me to thank Markus for that lovely piece of art. I think I'm going to be keeping it and you here if you don't mind.”

 

Connor blinks, aware that Hank just basically asked him to move in with him. He nods, sending a message to Markus, before cutting their link off again.

 

He too is glad that for Markus' insight on this thing between Hank and him. If it wasn't for that picture he'd never have achieved such a moment with Hank. He remembers Markus' words from before.

 

_Art is unexpected...much like the deepest of feelings._

 

He understands that now, and while he and Hank may not be exactly like Markus and North, he's just glad that Hank returned enough to give him the best feelings he's ever felt.

 

“Come here, Connor.” Hank says, beckoning him over to the shower with a finger and a bright smile.

 

Connor returns it. “Coming, Hank.”

 


End file.
